


To Touch

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ghost sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 5 of Angel. Another one that seems destined to languish as is. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-16-08.

~*~*~*~*~

This being a ghost shite was for the birds.

Spike wandered the halls of Wolfram & Hart, listening to conversations he had no business being privy to, seeing things he knew would make his sire go ballistic if he were aware of them…maybe he’d pay Angel a visit later. Since it looked like the only way he could get any bloodshed was vicariously, at least one of them should have some fun. He may have done some unsavory things in his unlife, but not much of it compared to what some of these blokes got up to in their off hours.

Spike meandered his way to Fred’s lab. He watched her as she looked into a microscope and scribbled on the pad next to her simultaneously. He shook his head in fond exasperation. Winifred Burkle had a brain like Willow, the chit was scary smart, but with a healthy smattering of Dru thrown in for giggles. She had strength, too. He’d learned that from the conversations they’d had while she tried to figure out a way to make him a real boy again.

Spike felt his chest constrict when she absently pushed her glasses back up. He ached to be able to do that simple thing. He ached to touch her. It took an enormous amount of concentration, but he could do it. He could touch her.

If he ever got his body back, the first thing he planned to do was kiss the not-so-mad scientist. 

-30-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772872) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
